


Captain Echizen

by CallMeUnni



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Between Ryoma and Tezuka, Echizen-Bouchou, Freshman Tezuka, Gen, M/M, Role Reversal, Ryoma is still short, Senior Ryoma, Tezuka is still tall, a slightly more talkative Ryoma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeUnni/pseuds/CallMeUnni
Summary: A retelling of PoT through Ryoma's eyes as the captain and Tezuka as the stand out freshman.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Shuusuke/Kawamura Takashi, Inui Sadaharu/Kaidou Kaoru, Kamio Akira/Momoshiro Takeshi, Kikumaru Eiji/Ooishi Shuuichirou
Kudos: 29





	Captain Echizen

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that everything is taking place in high school, not junior high. Why? Why not? The stakes are higher, things may get inappropriate but not too crazy. The boys are more taller, and a bit more mature.
> 
> You know, typical teenage boy stuff.

Ryoma might have blacked out when he was chosen as the new captain of Seigaku tennis club, because he has no recollection of it happening. He _really_ thought that his third year of high school would be smooth sailing but no; last year’s captain just _had_ to choose him and everybody else just _had_ to agree that he would make a good captain. That would mean Ryoma has to interact with other people and other people would bother him with problems that weren’t his problems. Why couldn’t it be Oishi? He’s caring, smart, people lis- 

A loud obnoxious voice interrupted Ryoma’s thoughts. “You guys don’t even know grips. If you wanna do top-spins, you use the western grip. It’s done by holding the racket like if you’re gonna shake someone’s hand.” The highschooler swings his racket wildly back and forth, showing off his "expertise" to his friends. 

_Che. Fucking kids. Disturbing the peace._ “Hey,” he interjected. “You guys are too loud. Keep it down.” 

There was a moment of silence as the highschooler peered at Ryoma. _It's some kid._ Then the train shook and the highschooler dropped his racket. He went to pick it up. 

“Bingo. Taking the racket from the ground is the correct Western grip.” 

“What?” 

“The grip that you were referring to before is the Eastern grip. People tend to get them mixed up.” 

The train stopped and he got out, feeling extremely proud of himself. That wasn’t hard. If handling those kids on that train was that easy, then he could play captain this year. 

Now, where is the tennis court? He would like to practice in peace without everybody calling him "buchou".

Ryoma walked up to a girl for directions. “Excuse me, do you know where Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden is?” 

He sees the girl fumble on her words and becoming flushed. Ryoma thinks it’s kind of funny when he has this effect on girls. Too bad he’s married to tennis. She eventually says that you use the south exit and then go straight. 

“Thanks.” 

\--

Ryoma wants to take his thanks back. After wandering around aimlessly for hours, he gave up. His dad will get upset if he doesn't get home on time today.

“E-e-excuse me…” 

He looks up, only to see the same girl who gave him the wrong directions. “What?” 

“Um… Did you make it on time?” 

“No I didn’t,” he said, annoyed. 

“I’m so sorry! It’s my fault you were late.” 

“Could it be anyone else?” Ryoma retorted. 

The girl looks a hurt and Ryoma almost feels bad. _Almost._ His time is precious. “Could I buy you a drink? To make it up to you,” she asked. 

Ryoma ended up paying for both of their drinks. Whatever. He was going to buy his beloved Ponta anyway. 

“Sorry, I didn’t bring any money. Um, thanks for earlier.” 

“For what?” 

“For saving me on the train. If you didn’t tell them off, I would've gotten hit by the racket.” 

“You were on the train? Where were you sitting?” 

“Right across from you.” 

Ryoma gathered all of his brain cells in order to remember the girl on the train. Was there even a girl on the train? Ryoma doesn't really pay attention to her surroundings. “I just told them to be quiet because they were being too loud, that’s all.” He finishes it off with a gulp of Ponta. 

Then a can flew between them. The same obnoxious voice who interrupted Ryoma before spoke again. “Well, sorry for being so loud.” He comes closer and says, “I’m seeded in the under sixteen tournament and also one of the people aiming for the trophy. I dare you to tell me to shut up again!” 

Ryoma rolled his eyes. So this dude was this type of guy. “Is that even something to brag about? You were aiming for the trophy but you didn’t win it.” 

“What?! How dare you?! It’s way too early for a short-stack like you to teach me about tennis!” 

This always happens. Ryoma gets mistaken as junior highschooler when he’s not even that short, and then no one takes him seriously. He’s about to teach this immature brat what this “shorty” can do. 

“Did you remember the grips?” 

“What?” the highschooler stupidly says. 

“If not, then I could teach you what tennis is all about.” 

That’s how Ryoma ended up at an unused court. He’s not really used to being the oldest one of the bunch. If Ryoma is being honest, it kind of gives him an ego boost but it’s obvious that they don’t know who Ryoma is. 

“We should stop this,” the girl says, eyes darting around, intimidated. 

“I came all the way here for some peace and quiet before school starts, and I couldn't get it. It would be fucking stupid if I were to go home without at least playing one match.” 

"Hurry the fuck up, shorty, so I could finish this!" 

If it was a younger Ryoma, he would have simply done twist serves to the others face, ending the game like that but Ryoma is basically an adult right now. Messing with kids that barely got out of junior high isn’t his style. 

The highschooler, Sasabe, gives Ryoma an underhanded serve as a handicap.

Ryoma returns it back perfectly. “Play seriously!” 

“15-0,” Sasabe’s friend announces. 

Needless to say, Ryoma destroyed Sasabe. It didn't take too long. The kid had horrible stamina and could barely start to receive his simple serves. 

As he was going to put his racket away, he saw Coach Ryuzaki. Ugh. She's probably going to make fun of him too like everybody else. 

“Echizen. Or should I say Echizen-buchou," she greeted with a smirk. 

Ryoma groans. There it is. "Don't call me that. I'm not ready to even deal with it tomorrow." 

"Buchou?!" the girl that he totally forgot about exclaimed. 

"Yup, Sakuno. Remember this: The boy you're looking at here is the new captain of the Seigaku Tennis Club, also nicknamed the Prince of Tennis." 

"Coach stop, or I'm going to quit tennis." 

Sakuno gasped. “Oh no!” 

Ryuzaki laughed in response. "You don't really mean it." 

“I’m serious Coach,” Ryoma deadpans. “I’m going to quit, go back to America, and Seigaku can kiss going to Nationals goodbye.” 

“Uh huh. You can also kiss the new captain of Hyotei goodbye.” 

“Coach! That monkey king has nothing to do with me!” Ryoma says, completely and utterly offended. 

“I never said it was Atobe.” 

“Well, who else would be the captain?” 

“You never know. Look at you.” 

“That’s it. I’m really going to quit.” 

Ryuzaki laughed, satisfied with her teasing. "Come on, Sakuno,” Ryuzaki prompted. “Let’s go home.” 

\-- 

“Where’s Echizen?” Oishi asked. 

The regulars started to scan the tennis courts. All they could see is a bunch of first years stumbling around with the balls and rackets. The third-year regulars could have sworn that Ryoma was with them the whole time.

Did Ryoma escape? 

“How can Ochibi-buchou be late on the first day?” 

“Echizen-buchou is always doing a disappearing act,” Momoshiro commented. 

“Then he should become a fucking magician instead,” Kaido said. 

“We’re not only missing Echizen, we’re also missing Fuji and Kawamura,” Oishi noted. 

Inui shifts his glasses. “I don’t think we should question their whereabouts.” 

Only Kaido was left confused about what was said. 

“You guys are talking shit about me and not training instead?” The regulars groaned. Leave to Ryoma to have the most perfect timing. “Twenty laps!” 

“Did you help a pregnant lady again this time?” 

“Kaido, ten more laps for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the the live action Chinese adaptation that came out for Prince of Tennis. Everybody is so cute. I love how they re-purpose the females and the supporting characters of the supporting characters. The story is similar but not the exact same and when they do deviate from it, it's not outrageous.The actor who plays Lu Xia (the Chinese counterpart of Ryoma) is so perfect for the role.


End file.
